veneticafandomcom-20200215-history
Forest Hut Secret
Find out the secret of the old Forest Hut. Getting the Quest This quest is only available to Scarlett if she is a member of the Net of the Mask guild. As a guild member, Scarlett can speak with Aeris in the Net of the Mask guildhall after completing the Lost Messenger quest. Aeris will read the message mentioning the Forest Hut, and suggest Scarlett go there and find out what the story is. Prerequisites Scarlett must have joined the Net of the Mask guild. * Lost Messenger - This quest is a direct prequel. Scarlett will obtain the lost message Victor wanted to destroy, which will lead her to the Forest Hut. Scarlett will need the Unworldly Clutch mental skill in order to complete this quest. The Quest Scarlett should go back to her home village of San Pasquale and find the body of the message's author and speak with his ghost. Fulfilling the Quest Scarlett will need to go back to San Pasquale. The quickest way is through the Outer City. If she previously completed the How to Move Rocks quest, she can use the bridge to get back to the Windmill Tavern. If she didn't complete the How to Move Rocks quest, then the road is still blocked and she will have to go back down through the Water Gateway and get Hengfisk the fisherman to ferry her back to the South Shore beach. (Luckily, Hengfisk and his boat will simply wait wherever Scarlett last disembarked.) (If Scarlett waits until much later in the story, once she can use the Gondolas, she can use the nearest gondola station to go directly to the Southern Bay.) However she reaches the Southern Bay, Scarlett will want to retrace her route along the road back to San Pasquale. Back in San Pasquale, Scarlett should return to the Forest Hut in the woods, the same place where she first me Don and Nesto and discovered the Moonblade. (Click on map to enlarge.) She will find the skeleton of Tarka Gor in the same room she found the Moonblade. She should use The Passage to see the ghost of Tarka Gor, who will tell her his story and give her his notes. (Tarka Gor will also tell Scarlett that he was a blacksmith and armorer in his day, and Mattheo was his apprentice. He can provide evidence for Ulrik concerning An Adequate Smithy quest.) Scarlett should take the notes back to Aeris at the Net of the Mask guildhall to complete the quest. (Unlike other guild quests, where Scarlett must request work from the guild master, Net of the Mask quests seem to lead one to another.) Reward Knowledge. Another guild quest. Add 30 points to Scarlett's Reputation and 500 points to her Experience. Related Quests * Victor's Secret - Discover what Victor hid in the Net of the Mask guildhall. This is the next quest available from Aeris after finishing this quest. * An Adequate Smithy - If Scarlett has already spoken with Ulrik in the Inner City, she can get the proof she needs of Mattheo's blacksmithing skills from Tarka Gor while she's here. Category:Quest Category:Quest Category:Net of the Mask quest